The Immature Pair
by Girl That Procrastinates
Summary: Asami never thought she would like the Host Club, until, she meets Hikaru. Collection of short one shots. Fluffs. HikaruOC
1. Newbie Pranks

**Newbie Prank**

"Target on the move."

"Good."

Asami walked along the halls of Ouran staring at the note in her hand. It said:

_Dear Asami, _

_Go to room 1-A after the bell rings._

Asami opened the door to 1-A and stepped in. "Hello?"

She tripped on a wire and buckets of plastic spiders and rubber snaked got poured on her.

"Who ever planned this prank is such a newbie."

"Excuse me?" Two people came out from behind a desk. "Are you calling us newbies?"

"Ah, the Hitachiin twins." Asami said. "Bugs and snakes don't scare everyone you know."

"Most people are scared of them."

"Not me."

"Well-"

She stopped them. "Well, I'm going."

Asami left.

Host Club

"Come _on _Asami! It won't be that bad." Asami's best friend was dragging her into the Host Club.  
"But it _burns!_ See! I'm getting a rash!"

"I already made bookings for us."

"I'll go but I won't enjoy it."

"Yay!"

She pulled Asami into the Host club and they got showered with flowers. "It. BURNS!" On her knees, Asami scrambled to the exit. "Get. Me. Out. Of. Here."

"Can you get her for me?" Her friend asked.

"No problem." The twins dragged Asami by her legs and sat her down on a chair.

"I hate this place!" Asami growled.

"Oh Asami, don't be so negative." Hikaru said.

"Fine, I'll be positive!" Asami put on a smile. "So, do you like anime?"

Hikaru smiled. "I like anime."

"Really? Which is your favorite?"

"Well,..."

Hikaru and Asami went into their own little world of anime.

When Asami and her friend had to leave, Hikaru grabbed her arm. "Can you come by tomorrow?"

She grinned. "You can count on it."


	2. Diary or as Asami calls it, 'Journal'

**Diary or as Asami says, 'Journal'**

Hikaru was rummaging through Asami's bag looking for a new anime DVD to watch. "Hmm? What's this?" Hikaru picked up a blue book labeled _'Asami's Journal'_. "Should I read it? Of course I will."

He opened it to a random page.

_10/21 _

_Today, Chouko forced me to go to the Host Club. At first, I really hated it, but then, I learned Hitachiin Hikaru liked anime. Who could have guessed? Anyways, I also learned that Hikaru is funny, nice, and love pranks. I can't wait to go back. I'll force Chouko to go though so it won't be weird._

_~Asami_

Hikaru smiled at the page and flipped it to another page.

_10/25_

_Today, I saw Hikaru and Kaoru play a mean prank on a girl. The girl said she loved Hikaru to Hikaru, but Hikaru said he was Kaoru and said, 'Hikaru already likes someone.' She said, 'Oh.' and he said, 'You could be with me.' and she said okay. Then Hikaru said, 'Kaoru! She wants to be with you!' and everything went down hill. Now I'm afraid to like him even though I can't contain my thoughts of liking him, I can at least pretend I don't. _

_~Asami_

He turned to the next page.

_10/29_

_In two days it is the Hallow's Eve Dance and I really hope Hikaru asks me or I'll be watching anime at home. Grr... _

_~Asami._

Hikaru heard someone heading toward the door so he closed the diary or as Asami calls it 'Journal' and put it back in Asami's bag an pretended to be looking in it like he was just doing five minutes ago.

"Hi Hikaru!" Asami waved and gasped at what Hikaru was doing. "Are you snooping through my bag?"

Hikaru smirked as he pulled out Asami's diary. "What's this? A diary?"

"No! It's a journal! Now give it!" Asami tried to reach up to get it.

"Nope!" Hikaru ran out the door.


	3. Garden Maze

**Garden Maze**

"Hikaru! Come back here!"

"Catch me if you can, Asami!"

They ran into Ouran High School's famous maze.

"Seriously Hikaru give me back my journal!"

"Never~" HE kept running until they reached a dead end.

"'Bout time you stopped! Now give it back!" Asami said trying to climb up Hikaru to reach her 'journal'

"On one condition."

"Okay."

"Go with me to the dance."

Asami scoffed. "Why? You have millions of girls at your feet that are willing to go with you. Why do I have to go with you?"

Hikaru moved closer to her. "Go. With. Me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Stop being stubborn."

"Says you."

"If you go with me I'll watch Angel Beats with you."

"Tempting, but no."

"What will it take for you to go to the dance with me?"

"My journal."

"Promise?"

Asami sighed. "Yes."

"Good. Now let's get out of here." Hikaru took her wrist and dragged her through a series of twists and turns until they reached the exit.

Asami stared at Hikaru, dumfounded. "How did you do that! The inside is so confusing with all it's dead ends and the color green everywhere."

"I run through it all day. I should know where the exit is."

Asami smiled. "Wanna go watch Angel Beats?"

"Sure. After, we discuss what you're going to wear."

Asami froze. "This involves a dress, doesn't it?"

Hikaru smirked. "How'd you know?" And he pulled her away.


	4. Hallow's Eve

**Hallow's Eve**

"Oh Honey, you look _beautiful!_" Asami's mom was beaming, taking pictures every five seconds. "By the way , Honey, your boyfriend will be here in a few minutes."

"I know Mom... Don't remind me.." Asami sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down and straightened, she was wearing a blue dress, matching everything, and she didn't watch anime at all that day. _'Could my day get any worse?' _

_DING! DONG! _

"Honey! Your boyfriend is here!" Asami's mom called.

"MMOOOMM! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She could hear Hikaru snickering from her room. "SHADUP HIKARU!" He laughed even more. So she ran down the stair and glomped him.

Hikaru pushed her off. "That was for?"

"Laughing." Asami puffed.

"You two are so cute!" Asami's mom took another picture. "Hikaru, you are the fist boy Asami has ever gone out with!"

Asami blushed and put her hands over her ears. "GAH! MOMM!"

Hikaru turned a pinkish color. "Heh heh... Let's go Asami."

Ouran High School

Hikaru was swarmed by girls once they got there.

"... I'm gonna go over there..." Asami pointed to a chair near the corner of the room. "You have fun with your fans." Asami turned away.

"Asami! Wait up!" Hikaru called over, but she didn't answer.

Once she sat down she stomped her foot on the ground. "First he asks me then he goes to fan girls and poo him because he is a meanie. He leaves me to be super bored. I wanna go home." Asami pouted. "Why did I agree to come with him anyways..."

"He's a host, cut him some slack."

Asami looked up to see Chouko.

"Shouldn't you be with Kyouya?"

Chouko blushed. "Shut up! Anyways, Asami, hosts have jobs too. Don't be so selfish."

Asami stuck out her tongue. "Just go back to Kyouya. I don't need a pep talk right now."

"Okay then." Chouko left.

"Hey! Asami!"

Asami glared at Hikaru. "What? Don't you have to go back to your fan girls?"

"I'm here. Isn't that enough?"

"I don't think you know a lot about peoples' feelings. If you abandon them for fan girls, they will hate you."

Hikaru pulled her into a kiss and Asami didn't pull away. She just stood there, shocked at what he just did. "Forgive me now?" He asked mischievously.

"Y-Yeah." She nodded, a really red blush on her face.

Hikaru took her hand. "Let's go dance."

"I can't dance."

"I'll teach you."

"You any good?"

"Better than you."

"Works for me."


	5. Candy,Dingdong Ditching,A Creepy OldLady

**Candy, Dingdong Ditching, and a Creepy Old Lady. Basically, Halloween**

"Candy, candy, candy~" Asami sang as she skipped around the Third Music Room. "Today is Halloween!"

She stopped when she got to Hikaru. "Can we go trick-or-treating?"

"What's that?"

Asami stood there in shock. "Well, trick-or-treating is what everyone does on Halloween. You dress up as something and you got to peoples' houses and knock or dingdong the door and when you say 'Trick or treat!' the people will give you candy. You can also dingdong ditch the house if they don't have candy. So, can we go trick-or-treating tonight?" Asami put on puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Fine. What are you dressing as?"

"An angel."  
Hikaru burst out in a laughing fit. "An _angel? _You aren't even nice so how can you be an angel!"

"... Sooo, what are you dressing as?" Asami changed the subject.

Hikaru smirked. "I plan on being a devil."

Asami stuck a tongue out at him. "Copier!"

Hikaru leaned in and whispered in her ear. "But if I be a devil, won't we be a pair?"

She blushed and turned away. "You still copied me."

Later That Night

"Look at how much candy we got!" Hikaru and Asami opened their bags and let the rest of the host club see how much they got.

"But we've only been out for 10 minutes." Haruhi said.

Asami smiled. "We're good that way. To the next house!" Hikaru and Asami went on ahead to the next house and dingdong ditched it.

The lady who opened the door muttered, "Rotten kids.." And shut the door. They dingdonged the door one more time and the same lady opened the door, but she was completely happy when she saw the two at the door. "Look at you! You two look so cute together. Here's you candy!" She dropped candy into the bags. "Good night!"

Hikaru and Asami stood there, dumfounded. "What just happened?"

"A creepy old lady was being very creepy by creeping us out by doing a super creepy character change?"

They both realized something. "OH MY GOSH! JUST LIKE SHUGO CHARA!"

Asami started blabbing. "Oh my gosh. Tadamu is terrible and I _hate _Shugo Chara party. I mean, isn't two seasons enough!"

Hikaru nodded. "Amuto is a bit better than Tadamu but really, Amu is a Mary Sue enough. She doesn't need two guys liking her to make it worse."

"Yeah. Let's go finish trick-or-treating. I feel like watching Angel Beats!"

"Let's go!" Hikaru dragged her to each house where they took the candy and left.

"They are so cute." Tamaki squealed.

Haruhi sighed. "Stop acting like a girl."


	6. Soooo You Love Me?

**Soooo... You Love Me?**

"Hey Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if someone said they loved you?"

"Right now? At this very moment?"

"Yep."

"I dunno. Depends."  
Asami fiddled with her fingers. "Depends on what?"

"Well- Wait. Asami, why are you even asking me these questions?"

She turned a very bright, deep red. "No reason!" She turned away.

"You like me don't you."

"No! Why would you think that!" Asami panicked.

"Well... I want you to know that I love you."

"Wait, WHAT!" Asami and Hikaru were now blushing like mad.

They sat, silent, for at least twenty minutes.

Asami broke the ice. "Soooo... You love me?"

"Y-Yeah. Do you love me?"

"Maaayybbee."

Hikaru pouted. "Asami!"

"Okay, yes. Yes, I love you Hitachiin Hikaru."

"Good... Does that mean I can kiss you?"

"NO!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."  
"No."

"No."

"Yes... DANG IT! Fine, you win, you can kiss me."

Hikaru leaned in and planted a very soft but sweet kiss on Asami's lips.

Asami laughed after they broke apart.

Hikaru's face dropped. "You don't like my kisses?"

"No, no. Not that. I was just thinking about how everyone's going to react."

Hikaru hugged her and put his arms at her waist. "It doesn't matter. As long as We love each other."

"That's so cheesy." Asami said as she hugged him back, her arms at his neck. "But I love you anyways."

"Soooo... You love me?"

"Yep."


End file.
